


Secret Kisses

by YaoiBatman



Category: Mugen no Rivaiasu | Infinite Ryvius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was suppose to stop.' Ikumi thought as Yuki pulled him closer to his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

_'It was supposed to stop.'_

 

Ikumi thought as Yuki pulled him closer to his body, covering my lips with his. Yuki's tongue swept across his lips asking for permission. Permission Yuki already knew he would get. He moaned when the wet tongue entered his mouth, entwining with his own as Yuki pulled him closer.

 

_'We both agree it was a one time thing.'_

 

Ikumi moaned as Yuki kissed down his neck and shoulder, unable to help it as he felt himself harden under Yuki's menstruations. It wasn't long before he was completely naked and being laid on Yuki’s bed. Hard, as he watched Yuki remove his own clothes.

 

_'Okay, so maybe I was the one to agree to it, but I swear I heard Yuki grunt in agreement.'_

 

Throwing his head back, he groaned, feeling nothing but Yuki’s hot mouth surround him. He gripped Yuki’s black hair, taking the tie out of it as the beautiful strands fell into his hands and on Yuki’s back. He moaned as he watched Yuki take him all in, sucking hard.

 

_'Or was it disagreement?'_

 

He grunted in disappointment as the mouth was taken away after he was so close. His disappointment was soon forgotten however, when a slick finger circled his entrance. He spread his legs more, giving Yuki more room to slide his finger into him, preparing him for Yuki’s length.

 

_'Yessss, definitely disagreement!'_

 

“Ahh!” The moan echoed in the big chamber as he threw his head back with every stroke of Yuki’s fingers to his prostate. Then Yuki was kissing him again, pressing their bodies and erections together, causing even more pleasure.

 

_‘But… is this right?’_

 

He clinched his eyes as Yuki began to push into him. It hurt, a lot like the last time, but the feeling of someone being in him was so much more powerful. It helped when Yuki began to softly kiss his neck, stroking him back to hardness. 

 

_‘Is this what he want more than anything?’_

 

He could hear the grunts of pleasure above him as Yuki first pulled out half way only to slowly push back in, brushing up against his prostate. Giving a low groan, he spread his legs wider, wanting Yuki deeper inside of him. And with every jab to his pleasure spot, the more he clinched around Yuki, sending them both closer to completion. 

 

_‘Is this what I want more than anything?’_

 

They both yelled in union as they climaxed together, Yuki filling him to the brim while he emptied on Yuki’s hand and stomach. He grunted as Yuki collapsed on him, both breathing heavily with the effects of their climax. Even with the coolness of the chamber, he felt completely warm and as he wrapped his arms around Yuki, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

_‘Yes, this is what I want more than anything.’_


End file.
